


There's No Hair Dye In Space

by theSpacedOutCadet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Hair drama, Shenanigans, Space Mall, broganes, cute fluffiness, white hair keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSpacedOutCadet/pseuds/theSpacedOutCadet
Summary: in which Keith freaks out about his hair, the team is supportive, and Red is the proud mama cat. This is 100% shenanigans and fluff





	There's No Hair Dye In Space

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I saw how Keith was originally designed with white hair and how people were making cute fanart and I decided, I can do that! So here's a cute nothing fluff fic. Hopefully its funny to people besides me. Keith is my son that is all. THANKS FOR READING <333

Keith woke groggily as an alarm blared in his ear, he reached out to the wallside panel above his bed and fumbled with the controls while the obnoxious “BEEP BEEP BEEP” pounded against his eardrums.  

 

Stupid Altean technology and their stupid too loud, no snooze button alarms! Keith finally sat all the way up after having restrained himself from actually stabbing the control panel to make the beeping go away. Once his eyes were open it was significantly easier to find the right button, and he was able to stop the alarm. Keith rubbed his hand over his face and considered just closing his eyes once more, but he knew that once his head hit that pillow there was no going back. So instead, he stretched, trying to get some feeling into his limbs, and stood. 

 

He glared at the artificial lights in his room, “this is your fault.” He thought sullenly. Keith had always been an early riser, but that had been back on earth, where there was a sun to rise with. Now that they were in space, where daytime was determined by the lights on the castle ship he found himself actually needing an alarm to wake up, an experience he could’ve lived without. Keith grumbled incoherently as he shuffled to the bathroom, he’d feel better as soon as he splashed water on his face and started moving around.

 

He made it to the bathroom and pulled on his pants before moving over to the sink. He took a moment to play with the three levers at the tap, once again cursing alien tech, but the basin filled up quickly. He took a deep breath, and cringing at what he knew needed to be done, Keith stuck his face into the ice cold water. He came up gasping, but feeling much more awake as the chill from the water settled into his skin. Water sloshed over the sides of the sink and onto the tiled floor but for the moment he ignored it. He shook his entire head to get rid of any lingering fatigue and blinked the remaining water out of his eyes. He rubbed a towel over his face brusquely and squinted up at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

He frowned, stuck his tongue out and watched his nose crinkle up in the mirror. “What’re you looking at?” He asked Mirror Keith. He let the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile as he  put the towel back and returned to the mirror. He frowned again and played with the front of his bangs for a second, peeling the wet hair away from his forehead and wiping the extra moisture away from his skin. Everyone in Keith’s life had tried to tell him to get a haircut at one point, Shiro, teachers, foster parents, but keith had always stubbornly refused to go any shorter. Sure it was annoying at times but it was his hair and he liked it this way. 

 

He smiled a little when he could practically hear a tiny voice in his head go “C’mon Keith it’s a  _ mullet _ ! Just cut it already!” He let the smile drop when he realized the tiny voice sounded a lot like one paladin in particular. 

 

“Nope. No. We’re not doing that today.” Keith told his brain. “Not today. We need to focus. No distractions, and especially not thinking about  _ a boy _ .”  Keith could not afford to let his mind wander that far down the twisted rabbit hole that was his feelings. Feelings are bad for focus. Keith shrugged to himself in the mirror, that wasn’t a very good mantra, nowhere near as catchy as “Patience yields focus.”  

 

He deflated a little at the thought, Shiro was still gone. What he needed to focus on was bringing him back. 

 

“Again.” said a different, much more resentful voice in his head. But Keith ignored that thought and began to squeeze toothpaste, or at least the nearest alien equivalent, onto a brush. It wasn’t until he looked back up into the mirror that he noticed it. He squinted at the top of the mirror just as he was about to put the toothbrush into his mouth. “That’s weird.” He put the brush back down and wiped condensation away from the glass. The bathroom was decently humid, it might just be glare… 

 

“Oh  _ no. _ ” No no no no no. Keith did  _ not  _ need  _ this  _ today. He hurriedly tilted his head downwards and strained his eyes to see the reflection of the top of his head. “Oh crap. Oh Quiznak!” He pulled some of the darker hairs out of the way to see a patch of white, which looked completely out of place against the rest of his very much dark, black hair. The white hairs were so shockingly pale and obvious that he must’ve been really tired to have missed them. “Ahhh! Are you KIDDING me right now?!” he shouted at his reflection, hoping against all hope that this might be some sort of trick of the light, or a mistake, or even a bad dream. He hung his head in his hands and let out an exasperated “Gaaaah!” Of all the rottenest days his hair had to pick  _ today  _ to show his roots.

 

Keith let his head fall onto the side of the sink as he thought longingly back to the black hair dye he had in his little desert shack back on earth. Keith was perfectly aware of the fact that he was pouting, and mostly overreacting but on top of all the other utter crap that was going on right now he did  _ not _ want to be walking around like a white-haired anime trope. It was actually fairly ironic, and if it had happened in, oh say, a tv show or something else that wasn’t his actual life Keith might’ve laughed. But this was real, and having weird alien hair was just the pale white icing on the freakshow cake that was his life. 

 

Keith briefly contemplating shaving his entire head bald to avoid the awkward questions of his teammates, but that would never work, his hair would grow back and he didn’t necessarily trust himself with a razor after the incident when he tried to give himself an undercut at eight years old. Keith’s hair grew fast luckily, or not so luckily depending on the situation, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his problem became that much more obvious. Keith hadn’t given a thought to his hair in a long time, normally dying it would be no problem for him, and he’d tried not to think too much about why his hair was such a strange color.  He’d assumed it might’ve been a weird birth defect, or that his hair was just really, really pale blond. But after all that had happened with the blade of Marmora incident he knew that it probably had something to do with his not-entirely-human genetics. 

 

Screw aliens and their weird genes. Screw his entire life, in fact, screw everything. Keith took mild pleasure in his spite, but not enough to really make him feel better. He sighed, well, this was a situation, he had a choice obviously: face his friends and explain his situation reasonably, or hide his issue and fix it on his own. Keith considered, and decided to go with the option that guaranteed many fewer awkward stares and questions. “Okay.” Keith made eye contact with himself in the mirror, “All you need to do is hide this from the team until you can find some hair dye.” That couldn’t be too hard right? Except, he didn’t have any sort of way to cover the white hair and he was in space where there was no hair dye. This was going to be great.

 

...

 

Keith walked into the bridge about 15 minutes later in full paladin armor, already wearing his helmet. The others were up and about, Hunk and Pidge were working on something at the main control station, fiddling with the wires inside a small panel opening. Lance was watching them work, offering occasional comments and handing them tools. Allura and Coran were pouring over marked maps, scanning different galaxies. The mood in the room was subdued, but they all looked up when Keith entered. 

 

Allura sighed softly and walked over to him, “I assume from what you’re wearing that you’re going out searching in the red lion again?” 

 

“What?” Keith had only worn his armor because of the helmet, it was impossible to see the top of his hair with it on. “Oh um, yeah, I mean yes. I am.” He quickly backtracked at Allura’s raised eyebrow. “That is, what I am going to do.” Keith inwardly winced at his own awkward tone but luckily Allura let it slide without comment.

 

“Well, don’t stay out for too long, we need to get back to regular missions soon.” Keith nodded and tried not to twitch too much, he always got a lot of nervous energy in uncomfortable situations. He wanted to run laps or fight something or train. He shifted from foot to foot as Allura looked him over, her lips pursed into a small frown as if she could tell that something was wrong. “And Keith,” she added, “if you ever want to talk, we’re all right here and willing to listen okay?” He noticed how everyone in the room went silent at this, and tried very hard not to seem like they were listening in. Had they been talking about him?

 

“Uhm, okay.” Keith really did not know how to respond to that, he’d never been very good with the whole “sharing your feelings” thing. He’d just didn’t know how to talk to people. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time before Keith hurriedly said, “Well, I, uh, better get going.” Keith booked it out of the room, not noticing how the concerned stares of his teammates followed him out. 

 

...

Keith sat unhappily in Red’s pilot chair, staring out at the expense of space before him. He was only about 10 minutes out from the castle, but in space, time was deceptive. He pondered his situation, he hadn’t even bothered to activate Red’s scanners. At least he didn’t have to avoid the rest of the team out here, but he was still without ideas as to how he was going to fix his hair problems. He eventually grew so desperate that he reached out mentally to Red, “Hey kitty, got any suggestions?” Unfortunately he felt nothing in return except mild disdain and a touch of amusement, as if she were saying, “I’m an ancient, powerful alien warship and you want me to fix your hair? I don’t even  have hair” 

 

Keith sighed, “I know, I know Red. I just, I don’t want to have to deal with this on top of everything else okay? I just want something in my stupid life to be normal for once.” He felt a touch of sympathy at this, and Red sent him a comforting mental brush. He grumbled as an afterthought, “And you know Lance is gonna make fun of me for this, he’ll say I look like a video game character or something.” Keith could hear Red’s amused purr at this, she found his entire situation with the blue paladin completely entertaining. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, “So now I’m stuck in space where they don’t even have stores where I could buy any quiznaking hair dye!” But then, a brilliantly ridiculous idea sprang into Keith’s head as he realized that there  __ was a store in space where he could find hair dye. “Red,” Keith asked, “You don’t happen know if we’re close to the space mall do you?” Keith could feel his lion’s apprehension at his plan but she pulled up a map anyway and he saw that they were only two star systems away from the nearest space shopping center, it would only take the two of them about an hour to get there. “Perfect.” Keith mumbled as he began turning Red around, despite her insistence that this was  _ not _ a good idea, and launching off into the stars. 

 

...

 

Keith wandered around the space mall a little while later, searching for a store that might carry a product at least close in function to hair dye. So far he had walked two floors and stopped at three different map stations, but seemed no closer to finding what he was looking for. He was getting really tired of searching when he hear someone yell. “Hey you!” 

 

Keith turned and saw a mall cop hurtling towards him on his little hover scooter. Apparently the paladins were still remembered from the last time they had visited the space mall, as well as in the other malls. Keith hesitated for a split second, he could always whip out his bayard to slow this guy down but he figured the others wouldn’t approve of him attacking a random mall security officer. So he sighed and took off running. 

 

Keith sprinted at top speed, dashing down main aisles and vaulting over signs and  stands, but when he glanced back he could see the guard gaining on him, that little scooter thing could go pretty fast. He knocked over a display rack of little glass frames showing off smiling faces in hopes of slowing the guard hot on his tail, but when he looked back the guard simply hopped over the obstacle and continued chasing him while shouting, “You’re gonna pay for that space pirate!” 

 

“Really?” Keith yelled, he could just not catch a break today. Keith turned off on a side path and ran right into a huge, green, blobby alien with tiny tentacles sprouting all over its face in place of facial hair. 

 

“Hey!” the guy shouted in a gurgly voice, but Keith simply bounced off and fell promptly on his butt. 

 

“Come back here!” He called in his as Keith scrambled to his feet and took off running again.  He took another sharp turn and saw a huge gathering of people around one store. He tore into the crowd hoping that all the other shoppers might hide him from view of the guard. Keith was immediately jostled about, but he threw some elbows and had almost made it to the edge of the crowd when he felt himself get grabbed by the collar and hoisted into the air like a cat lifted by the scruff of its neck. 

 

“What’s the rush honey?” asked a pleasing and strangely southern sounding accent. “Hey! Put me down!” 

 

“Now, now,” said the voice, “That’s no way to behave is it?” Keith finally turned to look up at the person who’d grabbed him. It was a tall, pink skinned alien with four arms. She was at least seven feet tall and smiled down at Keith with large, unblinking orange eyes. Keith only glared and struggled more. “Well aren’t you a feisty one?” The alien laughed, “Why don’t you come into my store and wait until your parents arrive to collect you?” 

 

“Parents?” Keith abruptly stopped fighting and looked up at the alien in confusion. 

 

“Why yes! You’re so small, you can’t be more than 12 deca-phoebe's old.”  

 

“I’m not-” Keith tried to protest but stopped, how old  _ was  _ he in alien time measurements? 

 

“We’ll wait right here until your parents come, they must be worried sick! And I’m not letting you out of my sight until they do.” 

 

“Well you’ll be waiting for a long time.” Keith thought. But this alien was a lot physically stronger than him, and if she were determined to keep him until she saw his parents… Luckily Keith was saved from the situation as the mall security guard chose that moment to round the corner and point right at him shouting, “Space pirate!” 

 

“Space pirate?!” The pink skinned alien screeched and dropped him. Keith managed to land on his feet and regained balance after only a moment of dizziness before taking off once more. He managed to outdistance the mall cop for a second, running through an obstacle course of kiosks selling all manner of items. He was looking back to see if the space cop was still on his tail when he almost ran into someone else. 

 

“Free sample?” Asked the smiling blue-scaled sales alien holding a tiny bottle in his face.

 

“No thanks” Keith growled 

 

but the alien just smiled at him, “Oh but I insist!” 

 

Keith huffed and tried to sidestep around but the salesperson just stepped with him, effectively blocking his path. Keith shot them an angry glare and said “look I don't want whatever it is you're sell-” but he was cut off as the alien pumped the spray nozzle in his face and he was covered in a fine mist. 

 

Keith coughed as some of the stuff got into his lungs and yelled, “what do you think you're doing?!” But the alien simply shrugged. However, in a moment their self satisfied smirk morphed into a look of horror as they regarded Keith’s face.

 

“Oh my.” 

 

Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion, “what?” 

 

“Uh,” the alien shifted from foot to foot and avoided eye contact by reaching for a mirror, “I think you must've had an allergic reaction to the product.” 

 

“What?!” They handed Keith the mirror and he stared in disbelief at his reflection, which was covered in splotches of rainbow color. “Fix it!” He shouted, desperately rubbing a spot of bright purple on his nose.

 

“Um, uh, okay. I just, think it's here somewhere.” The salesperson fumbled around in a small pouch at their waist for the cure, finally pulling out a vial and spraying something else in Keith's face. This time the mist burned and froze at the same time, making his face feel numb. Keith rubbed at his skin trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable sensation. 

 

“Did it work?” He asked as the burning faded. 

 

The blue alien sighed in relief and nodded. “Yes, sorry about that. I can give you a discount if you want.” 

 

Keith glared again and probably would've done worse if the security guard hadn't chosen that moment to come shooting around the corner shouting about “Those dirty rotten space pirates!” So instead Keith ran once more. He was already sick of the space mall but too stubborn to leave without his hair dye, so Keith kept sprinting, eventually turning off into a side alley and dashing into a store while the space mall cop hurtled past. He let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the store wall. Finally, he’d lost the space police. 

 

Keith looked around the store he had ended up in and felt his heart leap as he noticed different pictures of hair products in small boxes. “Hey,” he looked up at the cashier behind the counter, “will any of this stuff turn your hair different colors?” The purple-skinned alien girl nodded, as she cast a bored glance over at Keith. 

 

“Yeah,” she sighed “over there.” She pointed a finger over at a cluster of shelves all holding different colored boxes. Keith sighed, finally something good happening today. Keith moved over to look through the boxes and find a match for his color when he realized he had an entirely different problem. His smile fell rapidly when he picked up a single box and found that the writing was in an alien language that he couldn't make heads or tails of. 

 

He sighed, “Great, just great.”

 

...

 

Keith got back to the castle ship about an hour and a half later, he parked Red in her hanger, ditched his armor, and finally made it back to his room. He flopped onto his bed and let out an exhausted groan, glaring at the little box that had caused him so much trouble. 

 

“Okay,” he sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair, “let's see what we've got here.” 

 

Keith had finally chosen based on box color, which would hopefully work out for him. So he opened the little black container and dumped the contents into his lap: a little booklet, (instructions probably), some application brushes, and a bottle of tar black dye goop. 

 

Keith sighed with relief, the right color after all. Next he looked over the booklet, instructions alright, but in the same language as the writing on the box. At least there were pictures of what he was supposed to do. He carried his little dye kit into the bathroom and cracked the cap on the bottle. “Gross,” he crinkled his nose in disgust. The goo inside smelled like burnt rubber and looked to have the same consistency as Coran’s green food goo. 

 

Keith took a breath and muttered to himself, “Okay, here we go.” he looked at the images in the instructions again and braced himself before upending the bottle over his head and squeezing. He shuddered with the unpleasant sensation of having the goo dripping down his scalp. The stuff had flowed out faster than he’d expected so now there was far more than he needed sitting in his hair. Keith considered for a minute, maybe it would be best to do the rest of his hair too, this strange alien stuff might be a shade or two different than what he was used to and he didn't want two-tone hair. So Keith spread the goo over the rest of his hair until it was completely covered. The black stuff was sticky, cold, and gross at first but soon settled into his scalp and became more like a dry powdery substance. 

 

Space hair dye was Weird.

 

The instructions then showed someone sleeping so Keith figured that he’d have to leave the dye in overnight and rinse it out in the morning, and hopefully his whole situation would be taken care of by then. So Keith rinsed his hands and walked back over to his bed, turning the lights low along the way. He sat down and sighed, pulling sheets over his legs and lying back, he stared up at the ceiling of his room. Soon this little hair fiasco would be nothing but unpleasant memories and if he was lucky this alien hair dye would last longer than the earth equivalent too, Keith smiled.

 

...

 

Keith groaned as the alarm blared in his ear once more, “BEEP BEEP BEE-” 

 

“Shut UP!” Keith yelled at the wall panel, smashing his hand down on the button. He huffed and waited to see if the horrible thing would start up again. When it did not, Keith reluctantly heaved himself out of bed and to his feet. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy bed head, but stopped abruptly when his hand came away powdery. 

 

“What the,” He looked down at the black powder now coating his fingers with a brief moment of confusion before remembering about the hair dye. “Oooh,” He smacked his own forehead in exasperation, how could he forget after having to go through all that he did to actually find the stuff?

 

He entered the bathroom and showered quickly, rinsing the rest of the powdery dye out of his hair and watching it trickle down his shoulders and away into the drain. The dye temporarily stained the tiled floor black but had washed away when Keith began to doubt that buying strange alien hair products had been such a good idea after all.  “Nah,” He shook his head and reassured himself, what would be the worst thing that could happen? Right? He was obviously overreacting. 

 

Keith stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, casually glancing up at the mirror. And then he froze. His shock was so bad that he closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and counted to ten before opening them once more and looking back, sure that this was just some sort of momentary color blindness, or maybe color confusion? Whatever it was it surely wasn’t  _ real _ . 

 

But sure enough, when Keith looked into the glass for the second time after having calmed himself enough to do so, his hair was  _ not _ returned to it’s normal, albeit unnatural, shade of black. No, oh no, Keith’s luck just wasn’t that good. Instead of having the whiteness of Keith’s roots eliminated, it had spread. Over his entire head of hair, in fact, so that now, Keith’s hair had inexplicably been returned to it’s horrifying, born shade of  milk freaking white.

 

Keith hesitantly reached a hand up, and as if to confirm that, yes indeed this was real, he ran that tentative hand through the now creamy colored strands, letting out a tiny, disbelieving “Hah.” The strange reverse-dye had also made Keith’s hair inexplicable fluffy, so that now it was slightly more poofy than usual too. Why he noticed this among everything else there was to notice would remain a mystery.

 

“Hah hah, haha, heh...haa” Keith gave another small dying laugh as the reality of his situation began to set in. 

 

He ran to his trash can and hastily pulled out the dye box, bottle, and instructions. He poured over everything, trying to find something that might explain this, this  _ thing. _ But there was nothing that he could make out, nothing at all because the instructions were in that weird language that he didn’t know how to read. 

 

“AHHH, Stupid alien language! Stupid alien hair dye! Stupid Aliens! Stupid SPACE!” He shouted and threw the box to the other side of the room in a fit of rage that roared up his throat, hot and fiery. “What else do you want from me huh?! What else?! You took my BROTHER, you took my DAD, you took my DIGNITY! And NOW?! Now you take my HAIR!? What’s next, my will to live?! Well, Sorry! That’s mostly gone anyways!” He slid down the wall into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees and tucking them into his chest. He glared at the floor through his horribly pale bangs. The anger in his stomach had receded as quickly as it had come, burning out and simmering into quiet resentment for everything around him. “Why does life suck so much?” He asked no one in particular, “And why does mine seem to suck so much more than anyone else’s?” 

 

What was Keith even going to do at this point? There was nothing he could use to cover this up unless he really did shave his head, not a good plan even for him. And he was not going back to that space mall, never ever. His hair might end up bright pink if he did. Keith played with a frayed edge of his towel, why did he even care so much about this anyways? It’s not like any of these aliens would judge him for his hair. Heck, he’d seen some with hair a similar shade to his, Allura for one. And his teammates wouldn’t really make fun of him, they might tease him but if they could deal with him being half galra then they could probably deal with white hair. Keith snorted, Pidge would probably want to study his hair, and make a bunch of charts and graphs on galra dominant or recessive genes. Hunk would never say anything that might actually hurt his feelings, and Lance might make a few remarks, but then again Keith had taunted him for worse and could definitely deal with Lance’s teasing. Allura and Coran probably wouldn’t even understand that anything was wrong, they might even start to ask if it was normal for humans to be able to change their hair colors on command. 

 

So why did he care? Short answer: Keith still wanted to be normal. He wanted to be a normal teenager going to highschool, with goofy friends, and sucky teachers, and a regular family. The rational part of his brain had known for a long time that that was never going to happen but the irrational side had still hung onto that perfect little idea of what his life should’ve been like. A regular life with normal genetics and normal hair and definitely no flying robot lions or aliens. 

 

But maybe Keith just needed to let that go. He wasn’t a regular earth teenager. He was half alien himself for crying out loud! So maybe... maybe he could find his own kind of normal out here in space. And he knew one thing, he would never have wanted to go back to his life on earth, to give up Red, and Voltron, and saving the universe, and having their little team. Their little almost family. 

 

Keith sighed, Shiro would’ve known what to say, Shiro could’ve made this better with his words or his catchy mottos or even his knowledge about feeling things. Keith needed to grow up, he needed to put this behind him and go look for his brother.  _ That’s _ what mattered right now, not his hair or his screwed up childhood, what mattered to Keith was bringing his little family back together. And he was gonna do that if he had to scour the entire universe searching. So Keith got up off the floor, he walked the length of the bathroom, picked up the box from where he’d thrown it, deposited it back in the trash, and walked right out the door, turning the lights off behind him.

 

 …

 

Keith took a deep breath, then another, then another, really just trying to stall what he was about to do. Finally his nerves got to him, and when Keith's nerves got to him he tended to do rash, impulsive things. So he pushed through the doors and into the dining hall, walking past his teammates all sitting around the long table already, with Allura at the head of course. Keith took his seat at the end next to Lance, pulled up a plate of food goo, and keeping his face passively blank, started to eat his breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

 

All conversation abruptly died around the table. A few very long minutes passed. Keith stared at his food, and continued chewing until he heard the first tentative voice.

 

“Um, Keith Buddy? What’s with your, umm…” Keith sighed when Lance’s voice trailed off uncertainty.

 

He looked up at the faces of his team, all displaying nearly comedic variations of surprise and confusion. Keith knew he had to say something, so he opted for the shortest sentence possible, “There’s no hair dye in space.”

 

There was utter silence for a few seconds. “Soooo, your hair just turned white?” Pidge squinted at him.

 

“No.” Keith shrugged “It’s always been white, I normally dye it black.”

 

Lance seemed to struggle with this. “Again, your hair just turned white? Or back to white?”

 

Keith nodded, and repeated “And there’s no hair dye in space.” Keith went back to his breakfast and let the others process this for awhile.

 

“Oookay.” Hunk  shrugged, “you know what? That’s not even the strangest thing to happen this week.”

 

Pidge huffed “Yeah I think I hold the record for weirdest lab accident involving hair anyways.” She turned back to Keith, “It looks nice though.”

 

“Really?” Keith blinked and looked around once more.

 

“Yeah dude, you should’ve gone natural sooner.” Hunk nodded, as did Allura.

 

“I love it, personally. I think Keith looks wonderful.”

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at the princess, “You would, it’s almost the same exact shade as yours!” Allura only smiled at this and shot Keith a conspiratorial wink across the table. Then they all went back to eating and talking as if nothing had happened at all.

 

Keith actually smiled and brushed some of his hair behind his ear. “Uhm, hey.” Keith glanced over to the seat on his left to see Lance look up at him, make brief eye-contact and look downwards toward the table once more. “Yeah, uh, you actually look really good like that.”

 

“Yeah?” Keith let his head tilt sideways a little.

 

Lance looked up at him and made real eye contact this time. “Yeah. Yes, you look nice, well your hair looks nice, and you look... pretty.” He hurriedly looked back at the table, and Keith did the same, trying to hide a growing blush. Lance thought he looked pretty?

 

“Yeah, so uhm, don’t go getting any ideas into that mullety head of yours, I still have the best hair of the paladins, second only to Allura, and I will fight you for that position.”

 

Keith glanced back up to catch Lance’s ridiculous smirk. “Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.” Lance retorted.

 

“Okay then, but I still think even Pidge’s hair is better than yours, maybe I’ll take the top spot.” Keith smirked as Lance spluttered in indignation and happily ate his breakfast. This wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
